1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a 3D scanning apparatus which measures a shape of a target object using a 3D scanner while rotating the target object.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A work of measuring an actual object and producing 3D scan data is referred to as a 3D scanning. Generally, in the 3D scanning, a target object is put on a rotatable turntable and then scanned by a 3D scanner while the turntable is rotated at a full 360 degrees, and thus 3D scan data is produced.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2014-0002270, there is disclosed a jig device for a 3D scanner, which fixes a chassis component for a vehicle and enables the chassis component to be scanned while rotating the chassis component. Also, Korean Patent No. 10-1477185 discloses a 3D scanner platform and a 3D scanning apparatus having the same, in which a target object is put on the scanner platform and then three-dimensionally scanned using the scanner while rotating the scanner platform.
In the 3D scanning methods according to the above-described prior art documents, measurement data of the target object is obtained and gathered in various directions using the scanner while rotating the target object to measure the entire shape of the target object. Here, in order to obtain the complete measurement data of the target object when the target object is scanned while being rotated at 360 degrees, a rotation angle of the target object should be set very small, and the target object should be scanned in so many directions (at so many angles). However, in this case, since an amount of measured data is considerably increased and a measurement time is also increased, it was actually impossible to obtain the complete measurement data of the target object.
Therefore, when the target object is scanned using a general 3D scanning method, a portion of the target object which is not measured may occur. Therefore, an operator should check a measured result with the naked eye, should find a portion thereof necessary to be additionally measured and thus should perform an additional measurement.